Locks are daily necessities of life and widely used in people's lives. At present, the most widely used is pin tumbler lock. With the application of microelectronics technology, magnetic locks, acoustic control locks, ultrasonic locks, infrared locks, electromagnetic locks, electronic card locks, fingerprint locks, retinal locks and remote control locks have appeared.
Currently, fingerprint locks available in the markets are usually large, such as access control locks or household door locks mounted on the doors. These fingerprint locks with large size are used in special occasions, but not applied to other occasions.